


Captain Animus

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By your powers combined, I am... Captain Animus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Animus

There was something very wrong.

Taylor wasn't sure exactly what it was, but this definitely was not the Animarium. It was still an island, and there was still something magical about it, but even the air felt different.

She looked over, expecting to see Alyssa sleeping near her, but the rest of her team was missing. She was instantly awake and on her feet. Her senses were telling her that it didn't feel like Orgs, and she was rarely wrong about things like that. Still, better not to risk it.

"Hey!" a brash male voice shouted. "Who are you, and what are you doing on Hope Island?" A red head about her own age stood there, one hand aimed at her. She didn't see any weapons, only a ring. Still, she knew better than to judge based on that. It could easily be a weapon, or a morpher, or just generally be more dangerous than it appeared.

"My name is Taylor," she told him. "I'm not sure how I got here - but if you're on the side of the forces of good, then I'm not your enemy."

"Riiiiiiiiiight," he said, exaggerating the word to the point of absurdity. "Then how did you get here?"

"Wheeler!" another accented voice, this one Russian, cut in. "Gaia says to bring our guest to her. She's a _Power Ranger_."

"Those are just kids toys," Wheeler protested.

The names suddenly clicked. "Wheeler?" she asked, taking in the red hair, the ring and the shirt with the planet symbol on the front. She turned and saw the expected blonde girl. "Linka, right?"

"Yes," she said. "How do you know that?"

"In my world, you're a cartoon," Taylor explained. "Captain Planet and the Planeteers."

This was, frankly, the weirdest dream she'd ever had. She wondered if this was the Orgs fault, but dismissed it and followed the not-cartoon characters to a hut. This did not feel like the Orgs.

"I'm Gaia," a woman said, as she emerged from the house. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yellow Eagle Ranger."

"The honor is all mine," she said. "Do you know how I got here? Is this a dream?"

"I don't believe so," Gaia said regally. "We needed help against a new threat. Even the might of Captain Planet may not be enough. You, Taylor Earhardt, are here to help us."

"Just wait," Wheeler interrupted. "Gaia, how is she supposed to do anything?"

"I'm a Power Ranger," Taylor said smugly. "That's how."

Wheeler rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, and stormed off.

"Don't mind Wheeler," said a younger man with a monkey on his shoulder. "He's always like this."

*

It didn't take very long to figure out what the threat was. Somehow, an Org had made it into the Planeteers world, and Taylor was going to have to stop it. It was nice getting to know the Planeteers. Although she definitely wouldn't admit it to any of her teammates back home, she had grown up watching the cartoon. The people she was meeting now were exactly how she expected them to be, except Wheeler was even hotter when he was a real person.

She would also die before admitting that.

They hadn't stopped arguing since she'd been there. Which was actually pretty fun - they were taking turns baiting each other, and the other would always rise to the occasion. But it was mostly in good fun.

Tracking down the Org was more difficult than Taylor thought it would be - she had a lot of experience in doing this, after all. Of course, it wasn't her universe, and who knew which of the Planeteers enemies the Org had teamed up with.

In a weird way it was almost like leading the team again. She'd more than made her peace with Cole being the leader, but still, a part of her would always miss it.

She was a little bit worried about taking down an Org by herself. She had fought Orgs herself before, of course, but she'd only managed to drive them off. Destroying one on her own was another story. Of course, with the Planeteers for backup, it might work. She hoped.

They could always summon Captain Planet if they had to. Or maybe Gaia could figure out how to bring the rest of her team over.

She didn't want to think about how they would compare Wheeler and Eric.

*

Taylor dodged, nearly knocking Wheeler over in the process. Somehow this Org had the ability to control pollution itself. The planeteers were fighting back with their own powers. Wheeler's fire was useful. Actually, most of the Planeteers control over the elements was. She hadn't yet figured out what Ma-Ti was doing, but she'd always thought that heart was a pretty lame power anyway. Give her fire or wind any day.

"We could use some help!" Gi shouted.

"Right," Kwame agreed, holding up his ring. "Let our powers combine." With a shout of their individual powers, their rings set forth a burst of energy that summoned...

No, that was _definitely_ not right.

"Animus?" Taylor gasped.

The God-like Zord made quick work of the Org, and then vanished without saying another word.

Taylor exchanged a look with the Planeteers. "Let's get back to Hope Island," she suggested. "Maybe Gaia can explain this."

*

"There isn't very much to explain," Gaia said serenely. "Captain Planet would not have been able to defeat the Org on his own, so we had to summon his counterpart from your dimension."

"Animus is Captain Planet?" Taylor asked. "Really?"

"He speaks out against the pollution that humans have done to your Earth," Gaia reminded her gently. "Was there ever really any doubt?"

"I guess not," Taylor admitted, and she could feel herself starting to fade.

"It is time for you to return back to your own dimension," Gaia told her.

"Wait," Taylor said desperately, knowing that there was something she would regret doing if she left before this. She grabbed Wheeler, and kissed him thoroughly. "Call me," she said with a wink, before she awoke in the Animarium, with her own team looking over at her.

"You're back!" Alyssa said, hugging her tight. "We were worried, but Princess Shayla said not to worry."

Taylor just smiled.


End file.
